


Are you happy with me?

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: A4M, Ambiguous Gender Narrator, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: I'm giving you my first blowjob. It's not your first.





	Are you happy with me?

I brush my face by your cock, the hot flesh warming my cheek. I press my mouth against the side, letting your heat seep through my lips. Is your patience running out at my inexperience? My curiosity?

I let out a warm breath on your member, steeling myself, my breath a little shaky. Taking your cock in one hand, I start to explore with my tongue, licking the length of your shaft from bottom to top.

Are you frustrated?

"Hey… enough already," you might say, putting your hand on my head. I didn't mean to tease, and I give the bed beneath us a guilty look before looking back at you.

"Just push me down if you want. Healers adjust...Healsluts adjust," I joke to help find courage for myself.

You comply, pushing my head back down in front of your cock. I open my mouth, let out another shaky breath, and start going down on you.

It’s clumsy and awkward, so you grab my head with both hands and just start fucking my mouth without concern. I did tell you to do what you wanted.

I’m gagging and tearing up when you finally force me all the way down and cum down my throat. I cough and blink and smile at you.

Are you happy with me?

**Author's Note:**

> (2018)


End file.
